Naruto: The Lightning Dragon Slayer of Konohagakure
by Skitiro
Summary: The Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure alongside a dragon. Minato seals the beasts away into his children and wife. 7 years later, he gets them to access their chakra, only to find Mito is overflowing with the stuff, and Naruto has barely any and relies on some other energy he has. Alive Minato. Alive Kushina. Naruto and his twin Mito. Read and review! NO INCEST. That stuff is a big NO!
1. A Lightning Dragon Slayer is Born

I have no right to Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Fairy Tail. I am using the Naruto world and characters and Lightning Dragon Slayer powers from Fairy Tail to create my own fanstory for others to be entertained by, thus I am not breaching copyright laws. On with the story.

"Normal speaking"  
'Normal thoughts'  
 **"Summon/Kyuubi/Dragon speaking"  
'Summon/Kyuubi/Dragon thoughts'**

The 10th of October. That fateful day, the Kyuubi worked side by side with a Dragon to attack Konohagakure. The 4th Hokage, had fortunately just finished working on a new seal. He called it Eight Trigrams Deathless Death Seal. With this he knew he would be able to save the village. Hell, he could make his children Heroes from birth whilst he was at it. It was perfect. In his rush, he reached the cave that held his maiden with red hair that he loved so deeply that words couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. As they expected, twins. They named their eldest child Naruto, as a homage to Jiraiya's book A tale of a Gutsy Ninja. They named their daughter Mito, after Kushina's aunt, the 1st Hokage's wife. Minato glanced at his wife, a slight smile on his face. She knew of his plans. She didn't want it to be this way but she was powerless to stop him. Minato made a quick note to seal half of the Kyuubi back into Kushina, less she die from the lack of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Lightning broke the roof of the cave, annihilating the rocks before they fell, preventing the family from being crushed. The Kyuubi released a Biju bomb, but Minato used Hiraishin to send it far out into the forest. He pulled out three scrolls with the Deathless Death Seal already prepared on them. He quickly flew through the hand seals and almost desperately pulled half of the Kyuubi into Kushina whilst she held it and the dragon with her chains. With the Kyuubi back in her, she drew on its chakra to heal herself and help her husband bind the fowl beasts before them. Now the Kyuubi knew what to expect, he was able to resist the seal as Minato tried to push the Kyuubi into Naruto. However, the Kyuubi was not expecting for the direction of his tug to go into Mito. Roaring in fury as he was pulled in, all that was left was the dragon.

As neither Minato, Kushina, nor anyone of this world knew dragon's existed, Minato wondered what they could have done to enrage one, as he went through the hand seals for his seal from muscle memory. The dragon didn't know what to expect so it could only resist all too late as it was pulled into the eldest Uzumaki Namikaze child. When Mianto announced his children as the prisons of the beasts that attacked, the village wanted their heads. Then Minato explained that they were literal prisons. They held the creatures at bay and they should be hailed as heroes. The villagers quickly realised their collective mistake and praised the Yondaime's children.

7 Years later and the Hokage sat outside in the garden at the front of his house whilst he explained Chakra to his two children. Mito had grown red hair and had the piercing blue eyes that her father had. Naruto, however, inherited only his father's look, with a mop of almost neon yellow hair and sharing the softer side of his father's sky eyes. Kushina got Mito working on accessing her chakra for the first time by getting her to meditate and search for a tug in her gut. Minato did the same with Naruto. Naruto felt wrong doing this meditating. Like he shouldn't be doing these exercises the way his father instructed.

Eventually, Naruto felt a burst of energy to his right. Mito had accessed her chakra and now it was surrounding her in a veil of blue. There was so much that Kushina nearly fell of her chair. It was so overwhelming that they were barely able to realise that Naruto had begun to release his own chakra. It was very weak. Hell, most new-born children had more chakra than the amount Naruto was giving off. Minato quickly frowned at Naruto, who couldn't see this as his eyes were closed. Eventually Naruto spoke up

"This isn't right. This position. All my instincts are screaming wrong."  
"What do you mean wrong? You're in the same pose as me and I managed to draw this much out!" Mito asked her brother, as if he was the world's daftest child.  
Kushina and Minato both agreed with Mito. Naruto's position was perfect. He should be able to access his chakra. Minato decided to take a gamble,  
"Well Naruto, show me what you would call the right position." He spoke. His words weren't cold, they were caring and a little curious in tone. Obeying his father's orders, he uncrossed his legs and made his feet meet. He then placed his hands on his kneecaps.

"This feels a lot more natural." Naruto said. His family looked at the boy in bafflement. There was no hand sign to draw out his chakra, and his feet were in the position for sage chakra to be drawn in. Of course only Minato knew of that last bit because he had seen Jiraiya use it before. Albeit once. When he was pissed. Ok, it was to kill Danzo when he demanded Mito and Naruto to be put under ROOT training. It did not look pleasant, that much could be said. Mito, obviously angry with her brother for being stupid made a demand that would only be proven wrong

"If that position works, prove it!" her face in a clear pout that just emphasised her confusion. Naruto smirked as he felt the tug in his gut that his parents said would be there. He pulled on it and let it loose for all to feel. The aura around Naruto crackled with energy. Lightning flickered across his clothing, his power touching the ground around him. Naruto opened his eyes as he felt his energy fall under his command. He made it stop flickering across the ground and had it just fly across his body. As he stood up, his lightning aura still surrounding him, his parents looked at him in shock. This was NOT chakra. It didn't feel like the dragon from that fateful day. It was his and his alone. His sister stared at Naruto like he was Kami himself, stars shining in her eyes, whilst Minato's eyes lost their softness and settled into a very stern look. Sealing the dragon into Naruto seemed to have ruined his chakra coils, but it had given him this newfound power. Whatever it was. He made the decision right then and there.

Naruto wouldn't be able to be trained in usage of chakra. Instead he would learn of his own power. He would still join them for physical exercises but chakra stuff was out of his league. He'd get Naruto a check-up from Tsunade to confirm his suspicions. Mito ran circles around her brother declaring him the world's most awesome person.

Another 5 years past. Naruto was now 13, as was Mito. October the 10th had just been and the day after The Festival of The Beasts had just finished. Naruto awoke from another one of _those_ dreams. He immediately left to one of his training fields. He channelled his 'chakra' to his throat and charged it. Then he screamed out as the weird circle that happened any time he used one of his jutsu appeared in front of his mouth. "Roar of the Lightning Dragon" He roared as a bolt of lightning fired from his mouth and watched as that bolt split into many and ruined the target dummies in front of him. He sighed.

All his techniques did this and thus he wasn't allowed to use them at the Academy. He hated it there. All the chakra control tests didn't work for him as they did for the others. He literally used static energy to stick the leaf to his head to falsify doing it with chakra. Just so he wouldn't be behind his sister in the academy. He had to find work arounds for almost everything. He could barely do the Bushin, Substition and Henge without it leaving him feeling drained. His sister was taught a solid clone technique to cover her bad chakra control that came with her massive reserves. The Kage Bushin technique if he remembered rightly. Hell, due to that technique she was way ahead of everyone in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Genjutsu she sucked at. Easily caught in one and difficult to break out. Naruto just sucked at everything except Taijutsu and, of course, his own ninjutsu. Needless to say, the academy just thought Naruto was acting badly in his chakra stuff to be put on the same team as his sister as he was the Hokage's son. How could he not suck at Ninjutsu.

He took note of the time and realised it was time for the examinations. Minato had pulled some strings and had got Naruto to skip to test due to 'Medical' reasons. Of course, this announcement caused chaos for Naruto, everyone was staring at him. He didn't like that. He wanted to be left alone. Being called Sacred Child by every store owner was bad enough. Sure his sister reslished in the praise, but he didn't care for it. Kiba decided that he had had enough of the Hokage's sons acting. At the graduation party that Minato threw for Mito and him and every other kid that graduated that year, Kiba pulled Naruto outside to the back garden away from everyone else.

"This is it Naruto, I've had enough of all your bullshit acting. Stop pretending to be weak so you can skip tests for 'medical reasons'. It isn't fair on the others." Kiba accused. Naruto sighed. He knew a day like this would come.  
"As much as I would not like to be weak, the fact remains that my chakra isn't like everyone else's." Naruto replied.  
"What do you mean 'not like anyone else's'?" Kiba demanded, his tone getting more aggravated by the second.  
"My chakra is weird," Naruto began, "I get drained by performing the academy jutsu 3 times. However, my own techniques I can use a bunch of times." Naruto explained.  
"Oh and I, your friend, don't know about these techniques that are probably too weak to class as E level jutsu why?"  
"Because my father-"  
"I don't care for your excuses Naruto. Show me these jutsu, if they even exist!" Kiba demanded  
"Fine, follow me." With that Kiba and Naruto walked of. Unknown to them, a midnight blue haired girl with bright lavender eyes was following them.  
'I knew Naruto was strong!' she thought to herself as she trailed them to Naruto's personal favourite training ground. Training ground 7. When they arrived, Naruto set up some dummies.

Kiba was expecting some kind of shuriken jutsu as they were all made of wood and not the straw used for testing Ninjutsu. Naruto stood back as Kiba watched, doubt in his eyes. Naruto was sick of hiding all of this from his friends. He got into his stance. He didn't do hand so Kiba looked at him, confused to what Naruto was doing when he breathed in. He was blown away as a weird circle appeared in front of Naruto's voice roared, "Lightning Dragon Roar". A bolt of lightning that split into many hit the targets and left behind a smouldering pile of ash. With the static in the air, Naruto's hair started moving as if it was moving in the wind, yet there was none.

The smoke from his jutsu left, combined with his smile. He looked awesome. Thankfully, it was only Kiba watching, else the 'fan girls' or rather the girls encouraged to make Naruto fall for them were not watching. Else he would have to run. Unknown to him, a girl was watching him though. She did like him too, though for her own reasons, not the one's her father encouraged her to chase him for. She knew he was strong. He had displayed this power to her before. When bullies were picking on her. He smashed their faces in with a lightning cloaked punch.

She was inspired, believing that if Naruto was this strong and was so bad at the academy, then she too could be strong. She ran back home as the boys headed back to the Uzumaki Namikaze estate. The next day, Naruto came downstairs to hear Minato explaining the Rasengan to Mito. He demonstrated it and said how it worked. He then handed the water balloons to get started on the Rasengan. They had a week before team assignments anyway. Naruto watched his sister as she got down the first part within the hour. He was very interested in this jutsu. He continued to watch over his sister's training throughout the day. By the second day she was onto the 3rd task. Forming the Rasengan. Naruto, after having seen enough walked away to training ground seven. He understood how the Rasengan worked now.

All he had to do was replicate it with his 'chakra'. He sat in the circle. He sent magical energy into his palm. After gathering in his palm, the he forced his chakra out of his palm and made it swirl in a vortex like fashion. So far it was going well. He forced the energy outward whilst using a veil of an oppositely charged bunch of electricity as an absorption unit to keep the power contained. It started to release a crackling sound. The grass below him stood tall as static energy pushed them upwards.

He approached a tree. "Lightning Dragon Secret Art: Improvised Rasengan!" He slammed the ball into the tree. First, the tree did nothing but split into two, like it had been drilled. Then it exploded into a bunch of shrapnel and a huge amount of lightning flicked between the trees, killing most of them and tearing some down in the process. Of course, he had taken a hit from his own lightning. It hurt his hand a lot. He headed back home to show his father his knew technique. He was always interested in them.

When his father got home, Mito showed Minato her progress with Rasengan. He congratulated her on her rapid progress. Naruto then piped up.  
"Dad…" Naruto said  
"Yes, son?" Minato asked curiously  
"I made a new technique." Naruto said sheepishly  
"Oh and what is this technique?" Minato asked quickly, with a slight chuckle. He loved to hear his son was doing well with his chakra handy cap.  
"Well, after watching Mito, I got how the Rasengan worked. So I made my own version." He said, putting his neck into his body, as if trying to shrink. Minato was pleasantly surprised to hear this.

"Well then, you're going to have to show us all this technique. Kushina! Come outside to the garden! Naruto's going to show us his new technique, and the we're going to Ichiraku's!" Minato called, knowing his wife would watch Naruto's new technique if it meant Ramen for tea. They quickly gathered outside.  
"Dad, you might want to put a barrier surrounding you three up. Make sure it's strong too!" Naruto warned

"Very well Naruto." He did as his son requested, now he, Kushina and Mito were behind a 5 trigram barrier. Naruto walked up to a tree. He gripped his right forearm, just above the elbow with his left hand as he began charging his alternate Rasengan. He approached the tree that they used to test new techniques on. It was probably sturdier than the Hokage tower if you judged it by the punishment it had taken from Minato, Kushina and Mito. Naruto preferred to ruin his training ground than the garden. The cackle of energy formed around his palm. At first, Minato thought he had recreated the chidori. But then the energy lifted of his palm and began swirling.

It soon formed a ball as Naruto put the opposite charged veil over the ball. He then expanded out the force from the energy within the veil. With the set up done, he roared at the top of his voice, just in time for Jiraiya to appear at the gate, "Lightning Dragon Secret Art: Improvised Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the cackling ball of energy into the tree. The tree was ripped apart easily. The lightning energy spread out and destroyed the branches higher up in the tree as well as tear through some patches of the garden's grass. Naruto pulled back his hand. It was blackened from the lightning energy that had recoiled back onto it.

It stung, worse than earlier. Minato was gobsmacked. His son had made the closest thing he would probably have to a Rasengan and it would probably beat his own. It was as if he had completed the jutsu by adding his element to it. Minato knew that wasn't true though. His son did the reverse. He made a Rasengan like jutsu from his own power. Minato still wasn't sure what that was but it certainly wasn't chakra. None the less, he had to lie to Naruto about that.

How could you explain to your son that you don't use chakra but some other energy that was very different? Kushina looked at Naruto with pride and Mito looked at Naruto with envy. She was envious because of how quickly he had made a technique in a day whilst she had been working on the original that he based it off for 2 days! Then they noticed his blackened arm. Minato quickly disarmed the barrier and ran over to Naruto before using Hiraishin to get him to the hospital. Kushina put her hand over her mouth in worry and grabbed Mito's arm with force as she began to run towards the hospital, where she had no doubt Minato had taken her little boy to. Pulling a very panicked, from being dragged, and worried, for her brother, Mito behind her. She knocked Jiraiya down. He soon picked himself up and ran to the hospital.

 **AN  
Yeh, I know. Naruto thinks his magic is a weird mutation to his chakra. I know I haven't explained his relations to others in the academy that well, for that I'm sorry. It just seemed to fit. Anyhow, leave a review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**


	2. A hospital, a summoning, and a test

I have no right to Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Fairy Tail. I am using the Naruto world and characters and Lightning Dragon Slayer powers from Fairy Tail to create my own fanstory for others to be entertained by, thus I am not breaching copyright laws. On with the story.

"Normal speaking"  
'Normal thoughts'  
 **"Summon/Kyuubi/Dragon speaking"  
'Summon/Kyuubi/Dragon thoughts'**

Pre story AN: Fairy Tail characters in this fic will be at the level they are after ****SPOILER**** Fairy Tail is reformed. So expect Natsu to be strong.

In the comfort of the hospital bed in the room reserved for the Hokage, Naruto looked utterly bored. His jutsu had injured his arm worse than he had initially thought. According to what he could overhear from the doctors telling his dad, until he got better control, then he should not use that jutsu again. What had happened is his Lightning 'chakra' had damaged the nervous system in his arm. Due to his natural affinity with lightning 'chakra' he just forced electric currents through his nerves and pulsed the electric around his body. It was a jutsu he had made after studying sensory and medic ninjutsu.

It was supposed to act as a defibrillator for hospital staff, yet a side effect is it completely destroyed the nervous system, and for some strange reason that no one could figure out, re-build it to a state of perfection. The only downside was a person's reaction time dropped a little until it was retrained. Oh, and it also hurt like hell. So, whilst the jutsu was there, it wasn't used often. Looking to the side of his bed, he saw that his mother had fallen asleep, grasping tightly his good arm.

To the side of his mother lay his sister. She was dozing off, but get jumping back awake, not wanting to be left out on things. Naruto shot his sister a smile. He cared about his sister, she's his sister: how could he not? And so Naruto felt a twinge of guilt when he heard her stomach rumble. They should have been out for lunch, yet here they were, by Naruto's side whilst he was in hospital. Minato was off with the doctors and so he was nowhere near the room. He knew he'd be discharged soon, but Ichiraku's Ramen would be shut by then. As Mito finally dropped to sleep, unable to resist the urges of tiredness anymore, Naruto began flexing his now working arm he sat up. He shook off the drowsy feeling from lying down on a comfy bed and hurt scribbling just outside his window. Naruto sighed, knowing all too well what that scribbling sound was and what, or rather who, was causing it

"Jiraiya, if you don't stop making your perverted notes about my family, then you are going to be in for a world of pain!" Naruto exclaimed, as loudly as he dared with his sleeping mother nearby. Jiraiya seemed to pause for a while, as the scribbling sound stopped, but then it quickly continued, after all, what could a hospitalised brat do? He peaked over the ledge, just in time to see Naruto wake his mother by jerking on his good arm, that she held to the side. Jiraiya, before Kushina got her bearings, hopped over the ledge and stuffed his notepad into his pocket. Icha Icha Hospital Adventure would have to wait. Kushina's head was a bit groggy at first. She didn't quite recognise where she was. She recalled her latest memories and it hit her like a steam train

"Naruto! How's my little fishcake doing?! I've got to go see him. I need to find hi-"  
"Mum, I'm right here, calm down!" Naruto exclaimed, silently laughing at his mother's needless worry over him in his head. As Naruto was about to inform Kushina about Jiraiya's 'Research' on them, the room door opened and a doctor walked in with a Minato in heated discussion behind him  
"… It's a miracle he hasn't died from chakra exhaustion. Your son has far below even an average civilian's!"  
"We know this, his chakra is naturally lightning based due to his stupidly high chakra affinity."  
"About that, I did a test with his blood. After a long drawn out process, since you wouldn't give me chakra paper to test him with, we were able to determine that the boy's elemental affinity is Wind and Wind alone. Whatever he is doing he isn-"

"ENOUGH" Minato shouted, in a rare moment of anger, not wanting to have to explain to his son that he wasn't using chakra but some weird other energy. He didn't want him to feel isolated. Well, more isolated than he was already. Quickly composing himself, he motioned for his wife to pick up Mito and get Naruto to follow in ANBU sign language, not trusting his voice to not sound angry. Naruto wasn't stupid though. He knew that the doctor was about to say he didn't have lightning affinity and that this should have been impossible unless the Dragon inside him was having an effect.

Minato had had a similar conversation every time he came into hospital from using a backfiring jutsu he made. Though this was the first time they had entered the room, and the first time his dad had cut off the doctor. He obviously wasn't supposed to know whatever his parents were hiding from him yet. He had faith that they would tell him when the time comes.  
"Come along Naruto." Kushina said, with Mito in her arms. He pulled himself out of the bed. He gave the room one last glance before leaving. He kinda liked it in there. In there were scrolls that described fuinjutsu that wasn't in the house because it was deemed too dangerous to be learnt at their age. Naruto definitely could draw seals and make them. He just couldn't activate them. His sister was often jealous of her brother whenever he drew a seal.

Her handwriting sucked and she couldn't focus on it so she wasn't very good at them. Any her brother made, she tested with a shadow clone. Anyhow, on the way home, they passed all the closed shops. Then in the far, far distance, just on the edge of the horizon, a pillar of deep red fire raged upwards. When it soon dissipated, a large ice sprung out structure. Someone with stupidly good site would be able to see that on top of the tower were 4 people and one cat… thing. One of them frozen in ice. If they looked further they would notice that the frozen one was Orochimaru and he had a number of severe burns covering his body. Let's go back a little so you can get an idea of what happened.

Orochimaru, in preparation for using his Impure Resurrection Technique in the Chunin exams decide to give it a practice run. Much to his dislike, instead of bringing back the first two Hokages and third Kazekage, two strange men and a woman were raised out the coffins. The first one had very weird clothing. He had a sleevless, black waistcoat with a gold trim around the edges that was open, exposing his bare chest. He wore shorts that reached down to his knees and were cut off by black ribbons that were tied just above his knees. Around his neck he had a white scarf that was in a squares pattern, the squares being separated from black lining. On his back he had something that appeared to be a blue cat like back pack with wings.

On this backpack was a small tan green scarf that looked like it was tailored to fit the cat resembling thing. The man wearing this odd backpack had spiky, pink hair, but it was nowhere near the bubblegum pink of the Haruno family. No, this pink seemed a little redder and screamed danger upon this man's mop. On the right shoulder of his tanned skin, was a strange mark in red. It wasn't a seal but it wasn't just paint either.

In another coffin was a pale boy that had pretty much no clothes except a silver chain around his neck that held a cross and a pair of black shorts with blue lining. Like the first male, his chest was well defined and he clearly had a lot of muscle. His black hair was pointy but it was flatter and less wild than his pink haired counterpart. He had a replica of the symbol that the first man had on just below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle.

The girl had long flowing blond hair that was tied up into a ponytail that reached down to her waist. Her clothing was a see blue skirt and tank top with white lining on both articles of clothing. She had a brown satchel around her waist. The people awoke and left the coffins before Orochimaru could cancel the technique to send the coffins away.

Natsu Dragneel, obviously confused to what had happened, decided that the weird white person with purple eyeliner was evil and thus sent a punch of fire into the snake man's face.  
"You idiot Natsu. He was our only way to know what was going on and how we got here!" Gray declared, the tone of aggravation in his tone was quite clear  
"Sorry, he smelled kinda evil, so I punched him."

"He _smelled_ evil. Seriously Natsu, you never change." Lucy commented  
"What? What did I do wrong?"  
"Shut up Natsu" Gray said  
"Kukuku, you think that would kill me?" Orochimaru said pealing himself off of the ground, succeeding in freaking out Natsu and Lucy. Gray didn't care, he just used his "Ice make lance" and skewered the weird guy to a wall, sensing his oncoming attack

"He's not dead!" Gray announced, "Lucy, get out Virgo and let's ice this guy!"  
"On it! Open, gate of the Maiden!" She cried out holding Virgo's celestial key out. A quick doorbell sound later and Virgo appeared  
"Is it time for punishment, princess?" she asked in an innocent sounding voice  
"No, drill a hole in the roof!" Lucy commanded

"Very well, princess" Virgo said as she jumped to the roof, spinning at a pace that Inuzukas could only hope to match, drilling through the ceiling with ease. Natsu and Gray had kept Orochimaru busy with a Fire Dragon's Roar and Ice Devil's Rage. When moonlight broke into the compound, Gray kicked Orochimaru into the centre of the circle it left. Natsu followed up that kick by sending him upwards.

The Sannin was nothing against these Slayer wizards. Natsu breathed in fire from the torches around the compound room whilst the Sannin was rising. As the Sannin started to fall and began to prepare for a body flicker, a huge pillar of fire consumed him and forced him upwards. The pain put of his concentration and he was unable to substitute anywhere else in time. Gray took the opportunity to end the fight as the fire was dying to turn the high amounts of water in the air in this area into a huge pillar of ice with the Sannin at the top.

To get to the top to make sure they stopped this bad guy, Happy, who had woken up during the fight, carried Natsu and Lucy up whilst Gray used his Ice Make to send him up. At the top, the three wizards, exceed and cat faced the Sannin. Gray encased the Sannin entirely in ice and they left to wonder around this new world in search for a place home. Also something to eat, they were hungry.

A week later and Minato had sent out Chunnin on a B-Rank mission to check what the giant ice pillar was. When he got reports of Orochimaru being at the top and the pillar stemming out from one of his hideouts, he gave the chunnin A rank mission pay and sent ANBU on an S-Class to retrieve the Snake Sannin and guard the base so that Jiraiya could use it to check for where his other bases may be and then destroy that base. Naruto, Mito and the rest of the rookie Genin had gone back to the academy to get their real Genin test from their Jonin teacher.  
"Ok class, I want to congratulate you all on getting this far. You've all worked very hard this year and I'm proud of you all," Iruka began, "Now do me proud and respect your team-mates and new teacher. Team 1 is…  
Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha.  
Team 8 is… (canon teams)  
Sakura Haruno has been taken by the hospital to train for a medic nin and may be given a slot next year to be on a team. That's everyone. Please wait here till your Jonin teacher arrives, then follow their instruction."

No sooner had he said that had Kakashi Hatake burst through the door. He seemed out of breath  
"Team 7, with me, roof now!" and with that the silver haired jonin disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Mito and Sasuke quickly got there by using substitution with logs that were placed on the roof that they often used to get away from the rest of the class for a minute during breaks and lunch. Naruto took the long way out and ran with his body, enhancing it as little as he dared with his newly reformed nerves.

In a month or two he would be able to abuse his lightning abilities by enhancing his entire body so he could run faster than most people could react. Of course, it was only for a short time he could do this. It was his equivalent to a body flicker he would have. He had seen it enough times to replicate it and the kinetic vision he had gained from travelling with his dad via Hiraishin made it look slow. He had just been dropped off and picked up so many times by his dad and Minato used it to get everywhere. It was only natural this vision developed. It was no dojutsu, but he perceived things at high speeds with ease. So he was able to replicate it by moving at the speed required. Right now, that wasn't possible.

He'd have to regrow his nerves again. And as said earlier, that _hurts_. When he got to the roof, he was met by a quizzical stare from Sasuke. Sasuke had been on the receiving end of the advantage of a short, quick burst of speed that allowed Naruto to beat him many a time, so he was well within his right to wonder why Naruto hadn't got here sooner. Kakashi looked calmer now that everyone was here. Unbeknownst to them, Minato had threatened to burn all his Icha Icha books if he was late for his squad. He had also taken one hostage till the Chunin exams finished.

Needless to say, Guy ran 10,000 laps extra on his elbows to make Kakashi feel better. It worked, seeing Guy act like a fool was always entertaining. But now he had a genin team. He felt quite fortunate. He had his teacher's children and the brother of the Uchiha clan heir. Some may say OP, Kakashi? He'd say perfectly fine. Anyhow when Naruto got sat down, Kakashi gave them all an eyesmile with his singular eye, the other one covered by his forehead protector as his eye would be permanently active all the time and he didn't feel like needlessly draining chakra. Through his facemask, Kakashi grinned as he spoke

"Hello there, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'll be your Jonin teacher till you pass the Chunin exams. We'll go around in a circle and I want you to introduce yourselves. I'll give an example. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things, I dislike those that don't value friends, amongst other things I hate, and my hobby is reading. My dreams have changed many times."

His Genin sweatdropped after only getting getting his name and his dislike of selfish scum. As if anyone in the leaf wasn't fiercely loyal to their comrades. Excluding power hungry idiots and perverted snake men. Mito picked up

"I am Mito Uzumaki Namikaze! I like ramen and training. I also like my friends, like Hinata. I dislike it when my brother gets hurt or my friends are bullied. My hobbies are training. I have two dreams, the first is to become Hokage, and the second is to date the guy I like, who is sure to be a great ninja!" she said that last bit with a small blush with a glance to Sasuke.

Only Kakashi was noticed compared to the relative positions of where they were sat. Sasuke went next, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and the few friends I've managed to make. I dislike always being compared to my brother. My hobby is training and developing ninjutsu. My dream is to be either a hunter nin or a ANBU Blackops Captain." Sasuke tensed when he mentioned his dislikes, but for the rest he was in a thinking pose, wondering on maybe combining ninja wire and fire style jutsu. Naruto finished off

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like training, the jutsus I come up with and being with my friends. My dislikes are jutsu's others came up with because they all leave me with chakra exhaustion. My hobbies are training and coming up with my ninjutsu. My dream is to be a hero for not just holding a dragon in my gut." He sounded a little disheartened at that last bit, as if that was just a goal and he didn't really know what else to say. Kakashi smiled through his mask. He had a good team. It was still early so he might as well give them their Genin test now.

"Ok guys, follow me to training ground 7. We begin our Genin test there." With that he turned around and set off towards training ground 7. His Genin followed, expecting this test to come already. After all, being a Jonin teacher with no Genin for 4 years straight tend to indicate a further test. At training ground seven, Kakashi drew two bells out of his jacket pocket and attached them to a belt loop. They weren't on tightly and could be yanked off but not so that they would just fall off.  
"You have till noon to take these bells from me. The person that doesn't get one goes back to the academy. The test begins now."

The wind blew through out the field. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Mito before they could run off and whispered in their ear "Wait." Naruto knew that his teammates had worked hard to get hear. He had an idea of being able to get the bells. But he'd give them to his teammates. He can wait another year. Naruto picked up a Kunai out from his pouch and pinched some of Sasuke's ninja wire. He wrapped the wire around the Kunai in a coil. He then started sending electricity through it. He sent the Kunai to the side of Kakashi. Wondering what Naruto was doing, Kakashi decided to stay still. His eyes widened as the bells were tugged off of his belt hook and landed on the end of the Kunai. Naruto pulled the ninjawire away from Kakashi.

As the bells were on the sharp end of the kunai, he'd have to get cut to get them back. When Naruto got the wire he picked off the bells and handed them to Sasuke and Mito. They protested, wanting to give Naruto back the bells as he was the one who got them. Naruto ignored their pleas and began to turn around and walk away  
"Hold it." Kakashi said, "You held your teammates above yourself. You did the job and gave them the reward. Why?"  
"Because I can do this again next year, and I don't want to hold these guys back" at this Kakashi grinned.

"And why did you guys want to give him back the bells?"  
"Because it isn't right to claim a friend's victory as your own." Mito answered  
"Because he is obviously a better Genin than me and would keep his teammates alive better than I would, even if my father says otherwise." Sasuke answered. Kakashi's grin had turned into a smirk. Not that anyone could see. He gave his Genin an eye smile as he said the words that changed their lives forever, "You all pass. Even you Naruto. You pass for your display of teamwork and selflessness."

At that Sasuke began smiling, Mito jumped into the air exclaiming "believe it" Naruto crackled with lightning in excitement. This simple act of Naruto's turned Kakashi's head. He wasn't yet aware of Minato's son's condition as he was too busy doing assassination missions to be in the village till 4 years ago when Minato forced him to become a Jonin teacher.

 **AN**

 **It's a crossover, plus an idea I had makes it pretty important that they are here so Naruto can gain some new skills later on.  
For anyone that thinks Orochimaru is stronger than Natsu and co. He underestimated them and paid for it without getting much of a chance to recover. For those why Sakura isn't on a Genin team is Tsunade's medic program is up in effect and it pulls people from the academy when they would graduate onto a Genin team and puts them into medic nin training.**

 **Don't expect the Fairy Tail members to make an appearance till the Chunin exams. Oh and Impure Resurrection went wrong because he used a wrong hand seal. So instead he summoned some people from a different world and the corpses he used were sent to that world in exchange.**


	3. A C-Rank mission! A C-Rank Mission?

I have no right to Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Fairy Tail. I am using the Naruto world and characters and Lightning Dragon Slayer powers from Fairy Tail to create my own fanstory for others to be entertained by, thus I am not breaching copyright laws. On with the story.

"Normal speaking"  
'Normal thoughts'  
 **"Summon/Kyuubi/Dragon speaking"  
'Summon/Kyuubi/Dragon thoughts'**

 **Pre Story AN:  
First off, these are kids. You reviewers that are crying about Mito and Sasuke: They're 12-13 years old! They are allowed to have crushes that will not follow through. I don't plan to start the real pairings ****_till_** **the time skip into Shippuden. So, as bluntly as possible, calm the hell down. For those of you requesting incest. I HAVE IT IN THE DESCRIPTION. THERE WILL BE NO, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES, BE INCEST. IS THAT CLEAR? DON'T ANSWER IT WAS RHETORICAL!**

 **Finally, I thought I did a decent job at hinting it, but no Danzo means no Uchiha massacre gone wrong. Only rebels killed. Meaning Fugaku and a quarter of Uchihas dead and Mikoto alive and clan head till Itachi finishes his ANBU duties.**

 **Without further ado, on with the story.**

"This is Blondie, target in sight, over." Said a blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes into a headset  
"This is Tomato, target is nearby, over." Said a red haired girl with violet eyes into her headset  
"This is Midnight, target is approaching, over." Said a black haired boy with onyx eyes into his headset  
"This is Silverware, first, Sasuke is _never_ picking team names again, secondly feel free to engage." Said a silver haired Jonin with a mask covering most of his face and his forehead protector covering one of his eyes.

The trio quickly got to work. Mito popped out of her hiding spot, timing it so that it wouldn't react. Kakashi did the same, and surrounded his area with killing intent to make sure the cat didn't head his way. Naruto burst out and chased the cat towards Sasuke's still hidden location. As expected, Tora jumped towards the hidden Sasuke, just to have him grab her by her underbelly.

Much to Sasuke's discomfort, the cat started scratching at him. It tore into his Uchiha clan clothing, almost to the point of indecency. Thankfully, Naruto approached the cat and sent a small shock into it, causing the hellish cat to go unconscious. It was a very weak jutsu and wouldn't work on anything as big as or bigger than a wolf. They took the trip to the Hokage tower in pride. They were pretty sure they had beaten the capture record by at least two minutes. As they turned in their mission, they expected to be told they beat the record. However the Chunnin serving mission return breathed out a big sigh.

"You were about 20 seconds off of the record," he told them, "if you were here quicker, you'd have gotten the record beater bonus. Sorry, better look next time!" he frowned a little at how sad they looked. He hadn't meant to dash their small victory. Especially since the Uchiha looked like he had been pulled through every thorn bush in Konoha and the rest of fire country 10 times over. Thinking quickly, he immediately pulled out the record book for keeping track of missions taken by Genin teams.

"Looks like you have enough D-Ranks done to be allowed a C-Rank mission!" he said, thanking his stars that he had something to brighten team 7's mood. As expected by him, their faces immediately brightened. They collected the meagre pay from the D-Rank and handed over the hell cat for collection. They took about 5 seconds to convince Kakashi to get a C-Rank mission. They obviously didn't realise that they had been burning through D-Ranks to get a C-Rank. Kakashi enjoyed them as much as his Genin.

In the Hokage's office, Minato smiled at the eager look on the faces of team 7. He had been counting the amount of missions they took and knew that this was going to be their first C-Rank. Minato pulled out a C-Rank scroll that he determined his children and the Uchiha could handle and offered it out.

"Hello team 7, I have a mission I'm sure you're all looking forward to, I'm sure. A C-Rank mission. It's a simple escort and protect mission. They can handle that right Kakashi?" He was mainly asking about the Uchiha. He had full confidence in his children's ability, and he highly doubted the Uchiha didn't have the skill. Still, he had to make sure. Kakashi's words didn't disappoint the team  
"They are more than ready for a C-Rank as simple as this, sensei. Please, introduce the client to us sensei."

With a clap of Minato's hands and a name call, in came a drunken man with a bottle of sake in one hand, and the other rubbing a bit on his back that was sore from sitting down so long. He quickly took in the sight of the three children and weirdo with a facemask. With a tint of disgust he said, "I asked for ninja, not a one eyed freak, a blonde that looks as threatening as the colour of the tomato's hair, a brat that looks like he wants to give up on life, and the earlier mentioned tomato!" In response, Naruto had lightning crackle through his clothing, creating a feeling of anonymity that became coupled with the killing intent of a Jonin, 2 Genin and the restrained KI of a Hokage. This was enough to make the man nearly fall to one knee. Yet, by some miracle, stood his ground.

"That was my son and daughter you insulted, along with an infamous assassin and younger brother of one of our most prestigious clan heirs!" Minato declared. Causing Tazuna's eyes to widen in shock and fear of what his careless drunken ramblings may have caused.

"We'll meet you tomorrow at the North Gate at 7:30, Tazuna." Kakashi said, taking the mission scroll. After glazing through it he got his team to pack supplies for 3 weeks. Sure the mission should only last one week, but his time in ANBU taught him to pack triple everything. Old habits die hard. Just like Icha Icha. He quickly left the building, quite disgusted at how Tazuna had talked about him and his team. He hated clients like him.

The next morning, as Sasuke was about to head out, Itachi stopped him  
"Where are you going today brother?" He asked, sincerity and worry clear in his voice  
"A mission." Sasuke replied coldly, ignoring the tone of Itachi's voice. The last time Itachi had spoken to him was his birthday. That just wasn't right to him. So, naturally, he was a little confused at why Itachi was asking.

Clearly satisfied with Sasuke's answer, Itachi made a "hmmm" sound and then proceeded on carrying out the few clan duties he had as heir. Sasuke, however, decided to run toward the North gate. When he reached there, it had just gone 7:10. He went and sat underneath the tree nearby in the shade to cool down a little. He needed to keep the temper that encounters with his brother seemed to cause him lately under greater control. He couldn't explain his emotions. He just had an underlying feeling of abandonment with every second he spent with the man.

As Naruto and Mito arrived, the first thing he noticed was Naruto had a new get up. He now wore a shirt that was a midnight blue that clashed with his eyes. The jacket he wore over that was a little darker than the standard shinobi green often worn by Chunin of Konoha. It wasn't a chunnin jacket, no. It didn't have the pockets. It shared the Uzushio swirl on the back, of course. His trousers were pitch back in colour. Though, all these new clothing he wore had a white trim, destroying the "hidden" aura they would all give off without. He had changed the colour of his forehead protector's cloth to orange and wore it around his right arm, just above the elbow.

Mito was just wearing her standard clothing of grey diamond checked underclothing with a creamy yellow kimono like dress that was tied shut with a green band. **(AN: Imagine Kushina as a kid and you have hit the description on the head.)** Sasuke looked down at his clothing, whilst he liked Naruto's new look, he couldn't help but think that if he did the same, then the fan girls would never end and he'd be dragged into the hell they came from with even more force.

Once again, Kakashi did not arrive late. He had brought Tazuna as he was at a bar last night and had gained a hangover, amongst several bans from different places he had visited in his drunken endeavors. Quickly turning away from Konoha, they team 7 and Tazuna hit the road. They travelled at a civilian's pace for the benefit of Tazuna. Within a good three hours of travelling, they came across a puddle in the middle of the road. Naruto, Sasuke and Mito both walked onwards behind Kakashi. To the surprise of Sasuke, Mito and Naruto, two ninja wearing Kiri forehead protectors with a dash through them, marking them as rogue nin. Kakashi instantly recognised them as the infamous Demon Brothers, Gōzu and Meizu.

With feined arrogance, he performed a substitution when they attacked him. Sasuke and Mito engaged one brother each, whilst Naruto stayed back with Tazuna, assessing himself as the strongest asset with his OP jutsus and would have to be the last line of defence. As he expected, that wasn't the case as both Mito and Sasuke took down their opponents with a bit of difficulty. Sasuke had to engage in pure taijutsu as he deemed the fireball jutsu useless at this point. Mito used an incomplete Rasengan to destroy the weird gauntlet the Meizu was using with his brother. Needless to say, the chain buckled under the force it was thrown back and cracked, not splitting as the power wasn't enough from the incomplete (as she hasn't mastered it), incomplete (as the jutsu itself at stage 3 isn't finished, nature manipulation needed) jutsu.

Proud with how they were taken care of by his team, Kakashi came out of the shadows from a tree and killed the two brothers with ease. His Genin were surprised to see he was OK before they saw the log and noticed that he had substituted. They continued further down. About an hour later, a bush rustled very slightly, yet Naruto noticed. He sent out a kunai and magnified the speed with a cheap magnification trick. The force of the kunai split the bush. Naruto had been testing this trick for a few days. He had heard about an experimental weapon in Kumo that fired metal objects 9x the speed of sound. He took a glance at some 'borrowed' notes of Jiraiya and here he was, trying to replicate it. He hadn't broken the sound barrier yet, but he threw faster than most Jonin could keep up with. Sadly, the ninja he had aimed for was already gone and substitution smoke that was rapidly disappearing covered the rabbit that the kunai impaled. After a good 7 seconds, Kakashi yelled out, "Get down!" and then pulled Tazuna down to the ground whilst his Genin fell down to their knees and then chest as quickly as possible.

A thick, grey sword swung over their heads and implanted itself firmly into a nearby tree. Just to add a little more fear to the already scary sword throw, a man jumped on top of the sword. His entrance screamed _fear_ and the sword buckled slightly under his weight as he landed. The man wore a grey face mask to cover his nose and mouth. His eyes looked bloodshot, as if he lacked sleep. His black hair had bangs that went just above his eyes and hid the fact that his eyebrows were non-existent, burned off the day he had to kill his classmates to become a Genin. He was, Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the Mist. He wore a black bodysuit and his forehead protector was to the side of his forehead and lacked the scratch marking him as a missing nin. The black cloth reached down from his forehead protector and was around his neck, as if he could use it as a scarf when he was cold.

Kakashi glared at the foe before them. "Zabuza Mamochi. What is a missing nin like you doing here?" He asked curtly. Zabuza let out a small chuckle. "You know why I'm here already Hatake. Hand over the bridge builder, and I spare your brats!" He declared.

With this, Kakashi sighed. He knew this battle would be a tough battle even for him. He lifted his forehead protector in silence as Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree. They entered their respective fighting stances and charged each other head on. Kakashi was fighting like a shinobi trained bat out of hell. If one of his Genin got hurt, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, and Itachi would have his head. Zabuza was a fly in comparison to any one of them. He ran towards his opponent with ANBU level speeds. Soon enough, he clashed with Zabuza. It was a battle of speed vs strength. After a short exchange of fighting with weaponry, they began to slowly build up the skill and force used against each other and pressed each other more and more. Kakashi's team and Tazuna prayed to Kami that Kakashi lived, whilst the silent watcher Haku, beneath his hunter mask grimaced in worry.

 **AN**

 **I think I've already covered everything in my earlier ANs.**

 **Thank you to the reviewers that encourage me, you're very kind.**

 **Thank you to those that suggest ideas. They are all taken into consideration.**

 **People that hate my story. Don't read it and try writing your own. I don't care if my ideas are used, feel welcome to them. Just give me some credit in the AN.**

 **Who will win the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza? What's going on in that battle? Find out next chapter, same webpage, same story ID! (Not giving a time as my update timetable is… varying…)**

* * *

Edit (13/07/2016)

Made it so it's readable by not having one huge paragraph

Also, haven't updated a while due to work, will try to get one done for Saturday evening. That's not a promise, there's a 75% chance it will happen.


End file.
